How Can I Ease the Pain?
by DarkWriterXX94
Summary: When Beca ran off to L.A. to avoid dealing with Chloe's engagement and her feelings for her, she had no idea exactly what she was leaving behind. When she returns two years later to reconnect with Chloe, the redhead's no longer the vibrant singer she was but a shell of a woman, broken by years of domestic abuse. Domestic Abuse, LGBT relationship violence. Bechloe [On Hiatus]
1. The Color of Hurting

_**The Color of Hurting**_

"Yeah, it's me Bree. My plane just landed and I should be back in Atlanta in the next hour or so." Beca said into her iPhone as she walked out of the terminal into the main lobby of the airport to retrieve her luggage.

"I'm glad. Everyone misses you and Jesse hasn't stopped mentioning your name since I told him you were moving back home."

Beca chuckled lightly, grabbing her suitcase and computer bag, slinging the latter across her shoulder.

"I'm pleased that I've been missed so much despite the fact that I've only been gone like 2 years."

"Yeah, but it wasn't just two years, it was two years of not hearing anything from you, watching you become this huge star from afar. You have to admit that it was pretty selfish to just take off and not say anything to anyone." The blonde lectured, sighing heavily and audibly into the phone.

"Well Bree, I explained to you why I had to leave…I just couldn't stand being around Chloe and Hillary. Seeing them together—it hurt too much." She said, trying her best to hail a cab.

"I know Beca and _I _understand, but it was still cruel to not tell anyone that you were leaving."

"Well I'm back and I can make it up to everyone personally." Beca said, desperate for a change in topic as she made her way to the taxi that pulled in front of her. Placing her bags in the trunk, she made her way to the back door before getting inside and giving the driver the name of her hotel.

"Everyone knows why you did what you did Beca, everyone except Chloe. She didn't handle your departure well. She thinks you left because of her—to get away from her.

"I know," she sighed, running a hand through her hair, "I just—forget it, Why I did it doesn't matter. I'm just going to try and make it up to her. Did you tell her that I was coming home?"

"No, well I tried but I haven't really talked to her much since her wedding to Hill. They don't even live in Atlanta anymore."

"Really?" Beca quipped surprised at the news that Chloe had moved. The redhead had always mused that she would never leave her hometown.

"Yeah, after they returned from the honeymoon, Hillary insisted that she and Chloe buy a house in Berkeley Lake."

"Oh, but doesn't Hillary work at the same firm as you?"

"Yeah but we aren't practicing the same type of law, we hardly see each other besides occasional hellos in the elevator. Chloe and I—it's been a while since we've actually just hung out and in the few times I've seen her, I've…"

"You've what?"

"It doesn't matter. I just hope she's more forthcoming with you than she is with me." She explained vaguely. Beca, sensing that she wanted to change the topic, obliged.

"Well do you have an address? I would love to surprise Red. "

"I probably do in my rolodex. I'll text it to you when I get into the office."

"Ok. Great" stepping out of the taxi, she shut the door.

"I can't wait to see you too, Aubrey." Beca admitted shyly. She could hear the blonde's smile in her response,

"Me too, Beca…I'll see you tonight, right? Dinner at 8?"

"Yup, it's still on. I have to go now, I'm at my hotel and I still have to check in."

"Ok, see you later."

"You too, bye."

* * *

Chloe stood in the mirror, running a warm wash cloth lightly across the aubergine colored lesion on her cheek It was still tender to the touch and every bit of contact caused the redhead to hiss in pain.

Looking over at the clock on the wall she could tell that Hillary would be waking in the next half hour giving her just under ten minutes to shower before she had to go prepare breakfast. Luckily for her, her wife didn't expect much in terms of breakfast, just coffee, eggs, and sliced melon. Hillary's simplicity allowed her a moment of relief from the pressure of having to rush. She would have awoken sooner but she was afraid to leave the bed since Hillary's arm was draped across her stomach tightly, pulling her back into the lawyer's embrace every time the redhead tried to move.

Reaching out towards the mirror, she opened it to reveal the medicine cabinet that lay hidden behind it. Reaching for the peroxide and cotton balls, she doused one in the antiseptic, biting her lip in anticipation of pain as she applied it to the healing bite mark where her collarbone met her shoulder. Left eye twitching in discomfort as a result of the stinging from the sterilizer, she couldn't' help but be reminded of the teeth that put the mark there; the perfectly white, straight fangs that broke her skin relishing in the taste of fresh drawn blood. The copper flavor confirming dominance of one over the other as she brought Chloe to yet another orgasm that was tainted with pain from the teeth in her shoulder and the hand planted firmly around her neck.

_Tightening the grip around the pale flesh of Chloe's neck, Hillary leaned in closer, their faces just inches apart, "Don't make me beg Chloe. The next time I want what is mine, you will give it to me—or I will take it." She seethed. Her grip constricted the last of Chloe's airways at her last words, the fury in her eyes rivaling that of the candles lighting the dimly lit room. Kissing the soft skin in the valley near Chloe's ear, she smiled before she firmly bit down on her wife's shoulders, piercing the skin deeper and deeper until she could taste the redhead and her crimson life source. Torn between crying out in pain from the teeth in her shoulder or crying out in pleasure from the fingers inside of her skillfully bringing her to her peak, Chloe's hands reached up, clasping around the hand cutting off her oxygen, trying desperately to pry them from their place around her neck._

"_I—I can't breathe baby—let me go—please…" She choked out, her nails digging into the pale hand of Hillary's. The brunette growled in disapproval, "Tsk Tsk, Chloe. You know to _**never **_demand anything of me. I'll let you go when I feel you've learned your lesson." She warned as she squeezed her hand tighter, her voice a frightening wave of calmness._

_With her other hand buried deep inside of Chloe, she began to pump harder into her, using her thumb to brush her bundle of nerves slightly bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. At the building in her stomach and her pending climax, Chloe's body instinctively gasped to take in air only to be stopped in its attempt by Hilary's hand._

"_Do you want me to let go?" She cooed to Chloe in the same way a mother would her child and smiled at the wide bloodshot eyes that stared back at her and the face, now purple in color that nodded earnestly._

"_Do you promise to obey me?" she whispered, taking Chloe's earlobe in between her teeth biting roughly._

_Chloe nodded, unable to speak any longer. Her vision was beginning to fade and she felt herself beginning to lose consciousness as Hillary continued to pleasure her, bringing her to her peak, still refraining from giving her access to oxygen._

_As waves and waves of pleasure rolled through her body so did the pain that ripped through her chest begging for any source of air. _

"_Good." Hillary stated simply before letting go of the redhead. Chloe's hands immediately flew to her neck as she gasped for air, desperately trying to gulp as much oxygen as her body would allow. She sat up on the edge of the bed, her hands now resting on her knees as she continued to pant, beads of sweat matting her scarlet hair to her fore head, red locks running across her face like fresh blood filled veins. _

_She jumped slightly as the feel of cold hands snaking around her waist from behind. The last thing she wanted was to be touched by someone that nearly ended her life. _

_Hillary rested her chin on her wife's shoulder, placing light kisses on the still bleeding mark on Chloe's shoulder. _

"_I don't want to hurt you, babe. I really don't."_

"_You nearly killed me!" she cried out, finally managing to even out her staggering breath. _

"_Oh, don't be so dramatic. You weren't going to die…I just needed to remind you that you are mine and mine alone. That means your heart—your body—your soul…even the air you breathe." She declared her hand ghosting around Chloe's neck once more. She laughed lightly feeling the redhead tensing up in front of her. _

"_C'mon, let's go to bed. I have to be in court early tomorrow." She instructed, taking Chloe's hand and pulling her down onto the bed. Not wanting to argue anymore, having seen what putting a fight resulted in, Chloe sighed lightly and lied down in the bed. She clammed up when she felt Hillary kissed her lightly on her cheek before she draped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. _

"_Never doubt my love for you." Hillary whispered before pulling her even closer and closing her eyes to drift off to sleep. _

Chloe reached up and wiped away the heavy tears that were falling down her face. She braved the first look at her reflection in the mirror, and couldn't help the tears that continued to fall. She stared at her busted lip and the red bruises forming around her neck painted by Hillary's angry hands. She doesn't remember how it even got to the point where the two were arguing, she just recalls coming home late and not wanting to have sex. Of course this didn't sit right with Hillary who had a high sex drive and expected to be given sex when she wanted. This led to them arguing and soon enough, Hillary grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the bedroom.

"Good morning."

Chloe looked up into the mirror and saw her wife standing by the door in the reflection.

"Good morning." She responded, her voice cold and filled with hurt as she returned to tending her wounds.

Hillary walked over to the redhead and snaked her arms around her waist drawing the singer closer to her as she placed light kisses on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry about last night. I'll try and control my temper next time." She said.

"You've said that countless times before. How do I know this time is different?" she asked remembering back to a week before when Chloe failed to answer her cell phone while at work when Hillary had called. When she returned home that night, Hillary had beaten her, accusing her of sleeping with a coworker. After her rage had cooled and she began to take notice of the blood running down the leather belt and pooling in her hand she immediately dropped down to her wife's broken body, promising to never do it again.

Hillary sighed, taking the warm washcloth out of Chloe's hands, bringing it up to the purple bruise on Chloe's shoulder. She lightly pressed on the wound, as she stared back at the reflection of the redhead who watched her through the mirror. Her free hand ran across one of the healing welts on Chloe's back that her belt buckle had left from the week before.

"But this time I mean it… I will go back to therapy and allow Dr. Friedman to help me control my anger. I love you and I don't want to hurt you anymore." She whimpered, the fear that she had gone too far plaguing her, the thought of Chloe leaving her causing her to cry lightly.

"I need to go make breakfast." Chloe stated flatly, wanting to be away from her and the lie that she tells every time she hurt her. She turned around and prepared to walk away only to be stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist.

"No, it's ok. You go back to bed. I'll do it."

"Well I still need to get dressed for work as well."

"No, I want you to stay home today and rest." She instructed, leaning in to kiss Chloe deeply.

"You would never leave me, would you?" she asked, their fore heads resting upon each other's. Chloe sighed, opening her eyes to look at the woman in front of her. Seeing the vulnerability in her eyes, the insecurity that Chloe would leave still remained even after all the time they've been married. In these moments Chloe's heart ached in pain for her wife.

"No…I won't."

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes, I still love you Hillary—I love you _so_ much."

"I love you too." Hillary smiled placing a hand on Chloe's bruised cheek as she leaned in to kiss her once again.

"I'll call the school for you and you can stay home and rest, ok?"

Seeing the innocent look on her face, Chloe was unsure if Hillary was insisting that she stay home so that no one would see her bruises or if she actually cared. Nevertheless, she nodded her head and made her way back into the bedroom.

She made her way to the bed, sitting on the edge. On her pillow she could see rusted blood that stained the silk casing where her head had rested the night before. She sadly turned the pillow over and lied down in the bed, pulling the comforter over her body. She didn't want to fall asleep in case Hillary needed anything; so instead, she just lied there waiting. After a few minutes the lawyer returned to the bedroom carrying two glass mugs, fully dressed in her pants suit. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she handed Chloe one of the mugs.

"Here, it's tea. I called ma mère and she said it would help with your throat. It has peppermint and licorice which she says will numb the pain."

Chloe took the cup, hesitantly taking a sip of the hot tea much to her chagrin. She hated peppermint but yet she didn't want to anger her this early in the morning so she drunk the concoction wondering where she managed to even find licorice in the kitchen.

She sat up, her back resting against the headboard as she watch Hillary adjust her blazer in the mirror. The steel gray jacket complimented the striped black and white shirt perfectly. Of the many things Chloe loved about the lawyer, her style was one of them. She was a native of Paris and had lived there until the age of 17 when her family moved to the United States. Many of her Parisian customs were still evident in her lifestyle.

Hillary looked at her appearance once more and seemingly satisfied, she walked back to the bed taking a seat on the edge next to her wife. She placed a gentle hand on Chloe's cheek, running her thumb lightly across the garish purple contusion lining the redhead's cheek.

"I'll be in court all day but I'll call and check on you during our break, ok? So answer the phone when I call." She instructed, cobalt eyes piercing though cerulean ones warningly.

Chloe nodded her head cautiously.

Hillary smiled brightly, "Good. So I will see you later and maybe we can have dinner at that new restaurant in town, yeah?" she leaned in, placing a light kiss on the corner of Chloe's mouth as she stood up, grabbing her cup of coffee from the nightstand. She exited the room, looking back to bid Chloe goodbye once more before closing the bedroom door lightly behind her.

Chloe remained in bed for the rest of the morning, only getting up to empty the remaining tea in her cup into the toilet. At around noon she finally took a shower and got dressed deciding she would treat herself to lunch in town. It took close to an hour to successfully hide the welt on her eye with concealer but once she was satisfied with her makeup she made her way back into her bedroom and walked over to her closet.

It was a cold day, being the middle of November but she knew her options were limited due to her bruises. Deciding on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved sweater to hide the welts and scars coating her arms, she walked to her dresser trying to find something to cover her neck. As she went through the several items in the drawer, her eyes caught the canary yellow fabric peeking out from amongst the other articles of clothes. It was her old Bellas scarf. Smiling nostalgically, she tied it around her neck, looking in the mirror to make sure it successfully covered the entirety of the bruises. Satisfied with how she looked, she grabbed her purse, and looked through it to make sure her car keys were in it. However, her search was halted prematurely at the sound of the doorbell. Frowning slightly she made her way down stairs, trying to remember if she was expecting anyone.

She opened the door, failing to to peek through the glass window on the door like she normally did.

At the sight of the woman in front of her she found herself speechless.

"Beca?" she croaked.

The DJ looked up at her, her head titled in its signature way with a slight smirk lining her face.

"Hey, Red."

* * *

_**Are you guys interested in this type of fic? If not let me know now and maybe I can try another one of my story ideas (I have so many of them). I thought I'd start this while I wrote the next chapter for Stranger. If you want an idea of who I picture Hillary as, it's Eva Green. You can find a picture of her here, (Just put them together and enter the URL.) Reviews are awesome and I love them so if you can, leave one, yeah? Thanks for reading. **_

_**www**_

_**.vanityfair**_

_**.com**_

_**/dam**_

_**/culture**_

_**/200**_

_**9/**_

_**08/**_

_**cracks-**_

**_0908-01_**

**_.jpg _**


	2. Notice of Hiatus

Hey everyone,

I know you were expecting chapter 2 but I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm putting this story on hiatus. I'm not sure of how long this hiatus will be but I posted chapter 1 without really knowing where I wanted to take the story.I have bits and pieces written but not enough to proceed comfortably with this story. With that being said, this isn't permanent and I do plan to return to this story. I just can't write it now without having the slightest clue of what i'm going to write. Thanks for being patient and as a consolation I'm posting another story that I _do_ have planned out to the end.


End file.
